After High School
by heysavy
Summary: This is my second story. I plan on it being multi-chapter. It takes place after high school and includes Puck's daughter Beth. So far I'm still not sure exactly where I'm taking it, but I'm figuring it out as I go. The idea just came to me.
1. Chapter 1

They were woken at 6:30 Christmas morning to a squealing child in the living room, followed by excited footsteps racing towards the bedroom. The blonde haired 3 year old shook her dad by the arm, practically yelling "Daddy! Daddy! Santa came! Come look!" before she ran back down the hallway and towards the Christmas tree.

"You ready for Christmas? You know if we don't get up she'll just come back in 5 minutes" Puck said, as he leaned over and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"Mm, what time is it? I had a special gift planned out for you, but I didn't think you'd be up for a while." Finn replied sleepily, fighting back a yawn.

Puck looked at the clock. "6:30. I guess she's really excited. I've never had her for Christmas before. I didn't expect her to be up so early." It took him a minute to register Finn's words, but his face perked up a bit when he did. "Special gift, huh? What kind of special gift?" He knew he didn't ask for anything, so he was curious as to what it could be.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you now. What if I decided to do it later, once we take Beth back to Quinn and Shelby?" he said slyly.

They had graduated high school last year. This was the second year they'd spent as a couple. It was junior year when they'd finally admitted their feelings towards each other. Luckily, coming out was easier than either of them had expected. The Glee club had been incredibly supportive once the initial shock wore off. Once graduation came around, they decided to get a place together. Finn had decided to continue on at a community college so that he could stay with Puck, and Puck had decided that since school was over he wanted to be a bigger part of his daughter's life. Quinn, who had also wanted to be more active in her life, was perfectly okay with it. She knew that while Shelby could provide a good home for her that she still deserved to have her birth parents present in her life. Shelby understood completely, having regretted not doing the same with Rachel when she'd given her up as a baby and was more than happy to give them visitation whenever they wanted it. They did decide, however, it was best to share the holidays. She'd be with one of them for the first half of the days and the other for the latter.

"Oh, if you're going to make me wait all day it better be damn good!" Puck said, finally climbing out of bed to throw on some pajama bottoms and meet Beth in the living room to see what "Santa" had brought her. "Get dressed babe, and meet us in the living room" he said before leaving the bedroom.

Finn rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes, heading towards the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Since he wasn't much of a cook, he just took some milk out of the fridge, some cereal out of the cabinet and poured three glasses of orange juice before finally joining them at the brightly decorated tree. Watching Beth open her presents and seeing Puck so genuinely interested brought a smile to Finn's face. He'd not imagined a life like this during senior year, but he'd grown fond of Beth and knew it made Puck happy, and whatever made the man he loved happy was all that mattered to him.

The gift opening didn't take quite as long as they'd expected. Beth was impatiently reaching for presents before Puck could hand them to her, ripping off the paper as quickly as she could to see what was inside. There were even a few gifts Finn and Puck had gotten each other, despite the two agreeing not to get each other anything this year. Finn had gotten Puck a few DVD's he'd wanted and Puck had gotten Finn a few new shirts. They had both split the cost of a new Wii a few weeks prior, so aside from a few games there wasn't much need for presents. They even played Mario Kart with Beth, always making sure to let her win. She always made up these adorable happy dances whenever she came in first, and the boys loved it too much to let her lose.

After all the presents had been unwrapped and Beth had given them both as many hugs as she could before falling asleep on the couch watching one of her new movies, Puck called Quinn to see if she was ready to come pick up her daughter for a second wind at Christmas. She said she'd be there by 5:00 to get her, and asked how it went this morning.

"Oh, it went fine. She was up really early and tore through the presents pretty quickly. She's asleep now, but by the time you get here she'll probably be all excited again. Call us when you're on the way. Merry Christmas, Quinn." Puck said before he hung up the phone.

Things between Quinn and Puck, and even Quinn and Finn, were fine by this point. They'd gone through a lot when everyone first found out. She'd had the hardest time coming to terms with the idea of Finn and Puck being a couple. She had, after all, dated the both of them. And Beth was Puck's daughter. A part of her had always thought she'd be the one in Finn's life. Once she saw how happy they were together, however, she came around.

"So, what's the plan?" Finn asked, trying to figure out when he'd be able to give Puck his special present. It was going to require some schedule flexing at this point, but he was determined. It was only going to work for as long as the tree was up, and as much as Puck knew Finn loved Christmas and the smell of the tree, Finn also knew that Puck was probably going to take it down by tomorrow night.

"Well, we can play some Mario while Beth's asleep. Quinn won't be here to get her until 5:00." Puck replied, eyeing the Wii.

"Hey, Puck. Why don't you call Quinn and see if you can take her over there? I'll stay here and clean up. She'd like to have an extra half hour with her dad, I think." Finn suggested, trying to be casual.

"Sure, okay. You won't mind?" Puck agreed. He did really want to spend those few extra minutes with her. It'd probably be a few weeks before he got to see her again.

"Nope, not at all. Maybe I'll even cook us dinner. You know, call in Chinese or something." Finn said, and they both laughed.

A few minutes into the game, they'd both fallen asleep. Christmas for them was, in the past, quiet and uneventful. There was no little girl, not many presents, just a tree with a bit of decoration. Puck had never been able to convince Finn they didn't need one.

It was Beth who, once again, was waking the two up. Finn opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10 minutes to 5:00. He knew Quinn would probably be upset if Puck was late bringing Beth home, so he quickly got his boyfriend up and rushed him out the door. After all, he needed time to get the apartment clean and prepare his present before Puck got back home.

Once Finn had the place to himself, he threw away all the torn up wrapping paper and dug through the closet to find the gift bows. They only had blue ones left, so he took one out and checked the clock. 6:00. _Puck should be back any minute_, Finn thought, and stripped down. Once undressed, he positioned himself underneath the tree, the blue bow strategically placed so that nothing was showing. He chuckled to himself about what he thought Puck's reaction to his "present" would be.

Five minutes later, Puck walked in.

"Finn, I'm back. Did you call in the Chinese yet? I'm starving!" He shouted as he set the keys down on the table and grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"I'm in here! I didn't order it yet. I was waiting for you to…" Puck walked in before Finn could finish his sentence. He nearly spit all of the soda onto the couch when he saw Finn, naked, wearing nothing but a bow, lying under the tree.

"What…what the hell is this!" Puck exclaimed, a silly smile on his face.

"It's your special gift. For Christmas you get me!" Finn said, almost laughing at the amused and slightly confused look on Puck's face.

Puck made his way over to Finn and leaned down. "You are so weird. Adorable, sexy even, but weird!" He said, and gave Finn a kiss.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" Finn asked, anxiously waiting for Puck to "unwrap" him.

"Why would I do that? You're supposed to unwrap presents under the tree, right? If you're my present you aren't going anywhere!" Puck replied as he unwrapped his boyfriend.


	2. The End of Christmas Bliss

They never made it to the bedroom. Puck had enjoyed his special present and once all the unwrapping was done, by the both of them, they'd even forgotten to order dinner and fell asleep under the tree, using each other's arms as pillows. Puck woke up around midnight, stretching out realizing they were both still on the floor. _God this is uncomfortable. But…I can't wake him. He looks far too happy like this_, he thought. He didn't have to wake him. Finn rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Dude, I'm starving" Finn said. "We forgot to order dinner. Do you think anything is still open?"

Puck laughed at him a little. "No, I'm pretty sure they're all closed, its midnight Christmas evening. Or, well, I guess it's not Christmas anymore" he said patting Finn on the head.

"Oh, right." He had a slightly disappointed look on his face. Christmas was Finn's favorite holiday, the one day out of the year that he looked forward to the most. Even more than his birthday. And he knew this meant the tree would come down, the decorations would come down, and tomorrow would be just another average day. "Noah," he said, "can we keep the tree up a few more days? I know, I know. You don't like it, but this was the best Christmas I've ever had. I don't want it to end yet" he pleaded. Puck couldn't help but smile at the puppy dog eyes Finn was giving him. _He does have a point_ Puck thought to himself. It was the first Christmas they'd spent together after all. Last Christmas they'd each spent with their own families. Finn spent the day at the Hudmel house, and Puck had spent it with his mom and sister. They'd texted each other throughout the day, and they made sure to go to each other's house to wish the families a merry Christmas. "Okay, we can keep it up a few more days, on one condition. We end every night exactly like this. Naked and completely satisfied under the tree." Finn gave him a very enthusiastic nod and threw himself onto Puck.

"Let's at least move to the bed now, though. My back is killing me down here" Finn said and started to stand up. "And get some cereal. I was serious when I said I was hungry!"

They stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed a giant bowl, some cereal and the milk and walked back to the bedroom. Finn switched on the tv and start flipping channels while they shared the giant bowl of cereal. _Why dirty two dishes_ was always their motto. Of course, since it was after midnight, they found nothing but infomercials. They watched long enough to finish their "dinner" before deciding to go back to sleep. Or so Finn thought. Puck, however, had other plans.

He put a hand behind Finn's head and pulled him in for a kiss, making sure Finn knew exactly what he wanted. There was always a difference in the way Puck kissed Finn when he wanted him versus when he was being sweet. Mostly it was because Finn seemed to take the lead a lot, which is something that took Puck some getting used to after being the dominant one in all his previous relationships. _Who knew_ he'd thought after the first time they got together. He was perfectly okay with it, but sometimes it was nice to be the one controlling what took place. They hadn't bothered getting dressed after being under the tree, so it wasn't hard to tell that Finn was already turned on. Puck took this opportunity to ask Finn for something they'd never tried before.

"Get up" Puck said, "and stand over there."

"Why?" Finn asked, but did as he was told anyway.

"I want to try something. Just trust me; I think you'll like it." Puck said as he followed Finn to the wall adjacent to them, and turned Finn around to face it.

"Puck, this is weird. Why am I against the wall? Why aren't we in the bed where it's comfortable?" Finn asked, his voice shaking a little.

Puck grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and put some on his fingers. The act was nothing new for them, but they'd never done it standing up. As aggressive as Finn was, he was still unsure about his comfort level, especially considering he'd lacked much experience before the two of them got together. Puck pushed Finn against the wall and inserted his fingers, starting slowly at first to get warmed up and give Finn a chance to be okay with it. He was all for being dominant, but he never wanted to make Finn uncomfortable. As he heard Finn's breath become heavy and steady, Puck picked up the pace. This was all leading up to the main event. Finn let out a few moans, signaling to Puck that he was ready for him. He lubed up and took charge.

At first Finn tried to push back away from the wall. He wanted to touch Puck, to feel his soft skin on his hands and his tongue in his mouth, but Puck gently put the pressure on his back to keep him on the wall and slowly started to speed up his thrusts. To keep Finn's mind off the fact that he couldn't take control of the situation, he started kissing his neck and biting on his boyfriend's ear lobes. Finn always liked that. Puck whispered in Finn's ear _is this okay babe?_ And all Finn could do was let out a pleasure moan in return. _He likes it_ Puck thought and smiled to himself. It wasn't long after that he felt Finn tense up around him and knew he was close to finished which was fine, because so was he. Knowing that Finn was into it was a major boost for Puck. He released the pressure he'd been keeping on Finn and let him almost collapse to the floor, breathless and panting. Puck leaned against the wall, allowing himself to sit down with him, a completely satisfied and _I told you so_ look on his face. It took several minutes for Finn to be able to make himself stand up and walk to the bed, still tingling all over. Once they both managed, they climbed into bed together, Finn wrapping his arms around Puck, and slept better than they ever had.

Finn woke up to the sound of an acoustic guitar playing in the other room. Puck was sitting on the floor, strumming a tune gently. He didn't move or say anything, just sat there listening. He always loved when Puck would play, even if it was nothing in particular. There was something about the sincerity that always got him. It was a different side of him, one that no one ever really saw. The softer side that he kept guarded, almost as if it was some sort of weakness that he had to hide to keep up his badass persona. Finn never asked about it, but just always assumed it started when his dad left and he became the man of the house always making sure that his sister and his mom were protected from anything in the world that could hurt them, maybe even worse than his dad abandoning them did. It was a good 20 minutes before Finn finally got out of bed and made his way into the other room, only to find Puck sitting next to the tree. _He so likes the tree_ Finn thought, though he knew Puck would never admit it.

When Puck finally realized Finn was in the room, he stopped playing and set the guitar down. "Morning" he said and started to get up. Finn walked over to him and sat down on the floor with him. Puck was giving him an odd look. Almost as if he were unsure about something that he was afraid to say, which was unlike him. He'd never held back about anything. Finn asked him if everything was okay. Puck answered with "So, last night…that was okay, right? I'd never want to make you uncomfortable, and I know you have reservations about trying new things, but I really wanted to try and get you to open up. We've been together for a couple years now and…"

Finn grabbed his hand to reassure him. "I mean, it was a little weird for me. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. But, I really liked how much you enjoyed it. I guess…maybe I'd be okay with it." Puck looked a little disappointed with this. He tried to hide it, but his slump down made it a little obvious, even to Finn. Puck always loved how dominant Finn was. Much like Finn thought the softer side of Puck was a nice change, Puck thought the more aggressive side of Finn was just the same.

The next few days seemed to fly by, and pretty soon Finn accepted that Christmas was over and even helped Puck take down all the decorations and put the tree on the curb. The New Year was approaching quickly, which also meant it was back to classes for Finn. It was something that sometimes, okay often, caused arguments between the two of them. Finn was never sure if it was just because Puck regretted not going to college as well, or he just didn't like all the nights without quality time due to the amount of schoolwork that needed to be done, but he hated it. Puck wasn't a fan of it, either. He hated arguments with Finn, and the fact that he never really held back when it came to anger or frustration (something Finn still assumed came from a place of needing to feel like he still had the badass in him after his relationship with Lauren in high school before he and Finn got together reasonably softened him) and Finn had a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth. The two together were never a good combination. It always started a week or so before the semester did, and Finn could feel the tension start to build up.

"Puck, baby, please don't start this. I hate fighting with you. You know I miss spending nights with you, that I'd rather play Mario than do hours of schoolwork. But I did this for you. I stayed for you, because you mean everything to me." Finn pleaded. He knew if he didn't try to resolve this soon it would get out of hand. He could feel it coming. The only good thing, if you can call it that, was the sex. Angry, letting out all frustration that they tried not to voice in fear of making the fights worse.

"It doesn't matter" was all Puck could say. His hard, cold jawline that came out when he was feeling that sting of rejection formed on his face, and Finn knew that no matter what he said he couldn't change Puck's mind. Not in this moment, anyway. But tomorrow was New Years, and he was sure that if he left it alone the excitement of new possibilities would fix everything. And if not that, a night of drinking would blow things over, at least for a while.

New Year's came, and while there was still tension, Puck was trying to make an effort. He knew Finn was right. He knew he loved him and never did anything to intentionally hurt him. So he put on his 'everything is fine' attitude and went to the party with Finn. They hadn't seen Santana, or many of the others, in a while and they didn't want to put a damper on things just because they were having issues. She always threw good parties, always with a lot of beer and liquor. Just the thing Puck needed to let go of it.

By midnight Puck was a bit passed buzzed. Finn only had a couple of beers, but that's really all he needed. He was never much of a drinker. He kept an eye on Puck throughout the night, knowing that if he drank too much he'd get them home in case the anger came out in drunken words that he'd never mean, drunk or sober. He didn't need all their dirty laundry placed out in the open. It was hard enough in the privacy of their apartment. Finally, around 2am, he practically carried Puck to the truck, Puck insisting that _I'm not too drunk, why are we leaving_. Surprisingly enough, and Finn was thankful for this, they made it through the night without any other incident. Puck even apologized to Finn about earlier, even if he wouldn't remember it in the morning.


End file.
